The Dream of A Lost Princess
by Mystified Dragon
Summary: This is Part 1 of.. who knows how many. This is about Serena and Darien, their first date, and first encounter. I hope you like it! It's only an introduction, nothing really deep yet. Enjoy! r/r!
1. Default Chapter Title

The Princess looked wistfully over her kingdom. The moon shone brightly across the land. She smiled. She wished things would stay this way forever. But they couldn't. Destiny called her away from her kingdom, away from her home, away from here. "Princess! Princess! You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow, you should be going off to bed." her servant told her. "Oh, yes. I guess you're right." "Dreaming about your prince again, madam?" "I suppose. Well, tomorrow will be a big day. Goodnight." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Serena woke from her sweet dream. "Oh no." she whispered to the silent room. The clock read 3 am. She laid back down, wishing desperatly that it would be more than a dream. The princess had never revealed her face, and had never found her prince. Serena liked to dream that the princess was really her. ~Probably not~ she thought. She tried to sleep again, but just the thought of the wonderful dream kept her up. She went downstairs for something to drink. She then went over to the tv to play some video games. But the dream lingered in her mind. Truth be told, it wasn't the first dream about a kingdom on the stars and a princess Serena had had. She had been having the dreams since she was 12. She was now 16 and had her driver's license, and the dreams seemed less and less important. The only times she thought about them anymore was the night of them and the morning after them. Her best friend Crystal hated hearing about them, and always told Serena they were nothing but dreams. But Serena still wondered what they meant. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day there was a new student at school. His name was Darien. Serena noticed Crystal checkin' him out as soon as he walked in the room. Serena felt a strange connection to him. He did no more than glance at her, even though she was very pretty. Her long blonde hair reached to the floor, while her perfect complextion only added to her beautiful smile. She was the school's champion swimmer, not to mention a great diver. Not many guys had the nerve to ask her out, but a few had the nerve to cop a feel in the hallways. He didn't look much like a jerk. ~Maybe I'll talk to him at lunch.~ Serena thought hopefully. She sat through another one of Mr. Pollet's boring lectures as she waited for the bell. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At lunch Darien sat alone. He hadn't made friends yet. ~Perfect!~ Serena thought, approaching his table. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked him. He refused to talk and shook his head no. "So, where are you from?" "America. I was born here, but we moved there, and now we moved back." He was obviously a man of few words. "Oh. What's America like?" "It's ok." Serena saw Crystal coming to their table wearing a smile. "Hi! I'm Crystal! And you must be Darien. I heard you're from America. Mind if I sit here? Great!" Serena frowned as Crystal took the seat between her and Darien. Darien didn't say anything in response to Crystal. "Oh yeah, I'm Serena. I think we have the same first hour class." Darien nodded. "Um, do you EVER talk!?" Crystal demanded suddenly. "Not very often. Besides, I'm new here ya know." Darien mumbled. "Well, you're never going to make friends by being silent! I'm sitting here trying to be perfectly social and you're not saying anything! If you don't want to talk just say so!" Darien looked at her with pure hate in his eyes. "I don't want to talk, TO YOU. And I don't want to be your friend either. Serena here was having a polite conversation with me when you butted in. Well! Why aren't you leaving?" Darien burst out. Looking personally offended and lost for words, Crystal stormed off. "Sheesh." Serena heard him murmer. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After Crystal left, Serena learned that Darien was an only adopted child. His parents were obviously very young and had to give him up. He hoped one day to find them. He had lived in a place called Michigan in America, and had missed Tokyo since the day he left. He also told her he was glad someone had tried to talk to him, he had been having a lousy day. She had told him about her little sister Reenie and how much her parents fought. He ended up giving her his phone number as lunch ended, and told her to call him. She could hardly wait. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On the way to fifth hour Crystal complained constantly about Darien. "He was so rude! I was just trying to be friends, and boom! He blows up in my face! Did he yell at you too? I think you should stay away from him. I know I will. What was that paper he gave you? A hate note because he couldn't find words to say!?" "No. His phone number." "What!? Are you gonna call him? I mean, I personally wouldn't, he's just so-" "You're so conceited Crystal! Maybe if you would have been a little nicer or a little less nosy he wouldn't have yelled at you! You deserved it alright! Now he's my friend so it's time I defend him, especially against predators like you!" Crystal got the same offended look as she had at lunch and ran ahead to the classroom. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That night around 8 Serena was on the phone with Darien. They were talking about how his first day was and homework questions, when he blurted out, "Do you wanna go out with me sometime?" Serena could hardly believe her ears. It took her a minute before she breathed, "Yes." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The perfect date oppurtunity came up that Friday. The school was holding its first dance of the year. Crystal was going with a guy named Brock in her 7th hour class. Serena was telling Crystal all about how Darien was picking her up in his Mustang convertable when Crystal said, "Will you shutup? I hate the guy, so I hope I don't see you much tonight." With that she walked off with her friend Cassidy, leaving Serena standing there alone. "Hey!" Darien said as he walked up to her. "Oh, hi." Serena said, blushing slightly. "You ready for tonight?" he asked happily. She smiled and nodded. "I can't wait! I even bought a new dress just for tonight!" "Great. We're gonna be late, come on!" he urged. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Serena wore her new royal blue short dress to the dance, with matching heels and light blue eyeshadow. She didn't wear lipstick, because if Darien kissed her, she didn't want his lips to be pink. She giggled slightly at the thought though. She suddenly heard the Mustang's horn and rushed out the door. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Serena rushed out the door after Darien, eager for the night ahead. She got into his Mustang and he greeted her with a simple 'hi.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ They arrived at the dance and walked into the school's gym, now glamorously decorated. They saw Crystal and Brock dancing about ten feet away. Crystal looked up and saw them. Darien waved teasingly. Crystal spun Brock around so her back was to them. Serena giggled. "She always does that. Think I ought to start looking for a new best friend?" Serena questioned Darien. "Over me? Nah, if she's really your friend, she'll get over herself. If not, start looking." Serena laughed. "May I have this dance?" Darien said, bowing and holding out his hand. Once again Serena felt a connection between them, one that went far deeper than infatuation. She tooked his hand without hesitation and they danced as one across the floor. All else was forgotten as they moved together swiftly, their motions perfectly matched. Darien stared dreamily into her electrifying blue eyes, wishing this moment never to end. She stared back into his firey brown eyes, the connection stronger than ever. Suddenly her dream appeared clearly in her mind for the first time while she was concious. He sensed something strange surge through her. "Serena?" he whispered frantically. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Serena's eyes were closed, and her mind was focused on the dream. As long as Darien held her, the dream remained clear. "Serena?" The word was distant. Her dream began to fade... The Princess was going to her room for the night... "Serena? Serena!" What was in her room? She was nearing the door... "Serena!" A voice said clearly. The dream disappeared completely. She opened her eyes and saw those sweet brown eyes again. They looked worried. "Wha-?" she stumbled. She realized she was on the gym floor, and Darien was bent over her. She sat up. "Serena! Oh I was sooo worried! Are you okay!? What did he do to you?" Crystal came rushing through the crowd. "Nothing." Serena mumbled, still dazed and trying to recall the dream. "Oh, I knew he was bad news. What did I tell you Serena!?" "Darien didn't do anything!!!" Serena screamed. Crystal backed away. "Have a heart attack why don't you! I'm only trying to help here! I think that jerk is rubbing off on you!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Are you okay? It looked like you passed out, but not really." Darien asked after the dance had started again. Serena still didn't feel ready to tell him of what she felt their destiny was. That would scare most guys away. "I'm fine. I guess I got overexcited." Serena answered, feeling a little embarrassed. "Um, what did I do?" she asked quietly. "Well, you closed your eyes, and I thought nothing of it and kept dancing with you. You kept going too. Then your feet gave out, but I caught you. Your eyes were still closed. I didn't know what to do. People were looking as I put you down on the floor. I started trying to talk to you, but got no reply. Other people were looking, and they started to crowd around. I said your name louder and louder, and I was about to give you CPR when you came to." "Oh Darien, I'm so sorry. I really, don't know what happened." Serena lied. She hated lying to him. "It's ok. It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you're okay." He said, smiling and taking her hand. He bent over the table and kissed her cheek gently. She shivered with delight and led his lips to hers. They kissed deeply. He pulled back after it was done, maybe a little surprised at her behavior. She however, was thinking about how right the kiss, his lips on hers, felt. She had never felt this way before. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Darien pulled up to her house and got out with her to walk her to the door. She smiled invitingly as she unlocked the door. "Do you want to step in for a minute?" She suggested. "Sure." They went in and Serena began making tea. Darien looked around her living room and settled on the couch. Serena came out with two steaming cups and set them down. Darien just smiled at her. The lights were low, so he kissed her gently. She must have surprised him again by slipping her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her back passionatly. They bent back and looked at eachother, each equally surprised and satisfied by the other. They kissed again and again until Serena happened to glance at the clock. "Shoot." she mumbled between kisses. "Huh?" Darien asked. "I, the time." was all she managed to say before gulping her tea down and handing him his. "You need to, and I need to, just go." she struggled the words, obviously not wanting to speak them. Darien only nodded and planted a soft kiss on her lips before heading out the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day at school, Crystal talked to Serena before class. She pulled her into the bathroom and closed the door. "Serena, I hate to do this to you, really I do. I'm gonna have to make you choose. Me, or that jerk Darien. I just can't stand being friends with a person who's going out, who even likes that guy. I know you guys are close, and I hate to ruin probably your only chance, bit I have to. I'll give you until tomorrow to decide." Serena was shocked for a moment as she watched Crystal walk out of the bathroom. There was just no contest. Serena had to choose Darien. She decided not to tell him, because he would insist on choosing Crystal over himself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After school Serena met Darien by his bus, intent on walking home with him. "Oh Serena! Trying to spend as much time as possible with him before you end it? Smart girl!" Crystal said while walking by. "What is she talking about?" Darien asked accusingly. "Well, this morning in the bathroom she said I had to choose between her and you. The obvious choice is you, but I didn't say so. She apparently thinks she is the one I'm going to choose. No big deal, she was never that great of a friend to me. I'm just glad I met you." Darien seemed lost for words, unable even to defend Crystal as Serena expected him to. "Um, well I'm glad I met you too. I can't imagine having anyone else as close to me as you are." Serena smiled. She kissed his lips and said, "Let's get going. I can't be home late." He nodded and they headed off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On the way there, they saw a news report about something invading a nearby town. Both looking worried, they hardly glanced at eachother, each afraid that their eyes would reveal their secrets... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

"You know Darien, I've got stuff to do today. I forgot about my math test tomorrow! I should probably just go home by myself. Seeya!" Serena said, turning her back on Darien. "It's cool Serena! I remembered a physics test tomorrow anyway!" Darien called after her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Serena ran. She ran until she was sure he was out of sight and earshot. "Moon Cosmic Power!" she called into the street. She began her transformation into Sailor Moon, ready for a battle. She rushed as fast as her moon shoes could carry her to the site of trouble. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tuxedo Mask and the other scouts were already there by the time Sailor Moon arrived. It was a dream snatcher, Tiger's Eye. He had Ami chained up, and was peering in at her beautiful dream. "Hey! Dreams are personal and precious! By looking into people's dreams you see into their souls! How could someone be so cruel?" Sailor Moon demanded. "We defend dreams and beauty, so surrender!" Sailor Mini-Moon said at her side. "Oh no! Not you again! Finish them off, BASKETA!" Tiger's Eye called as he disappeared into his hole. A basketball-looking creature emerged from the ground and began pelting them with basketballs. "Please Pegasus! Protector of Dreams!" Mini-Moon prayed. "Crystal Twinkle Bell!" Pegasus appeared, giving Sailor Moon and Mini-Moon their special powers, and Sailor Moon the sword she needed. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Sailor Moon cried, defeating Basketa easily. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After the battle, Tuxedo Mask approached Sailor Moon. "Great battle. Good job scouts!" They all nodded and headed off. "Wait!! Tuxedo Mask, who are you?" Sailor Moon tried to say, but he was gone too soon. ~Will I never know?~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ding-dong! "Darien! What about your test tomorrow?" Serena answered the door, surprised. "What about yours? I thought we could both use a break." Serena smiled. He was so good at convincing her of things. "Well, alright. What's up?" "Oh, well, I was thinking maybe we need to talk." ~Not THE TALK! He CAN'T be breaking up with me!~ Serena thought urgently. "Have you ever met Sailor Moon?" Serena jumped at the question. "What!?" "No, seriously. I've been wondering who she is." "Only if you've met Tuxedo Mask." Serena said dreamily. She noticed Darien wince at the name. "Why do you want to know?" he asked worridly. "I dunno. I just think he is so dashing and brave, I guess." She was surprised that Darien smiled. "So, have you?" "Once or twice." he chuckled. "REALLY?" Serena didn't believe him. "Really. Anyway, I mainly came over to ask you out tonight." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Serena and Darien sat together at their table, looking deeply again into eachother's eyes. But Serena was more lost in thought than in his eyes. ~So, I love Darien, Tuxedo Mask, and my prince from the dream. Which do I choose? One is average, one is mysterious, and one is out of reach.~ "Serena, you seem preoccupied. Shall we dance?" ~YES!~ Serena's mind yearned for another vision of her dream. She never found out what was behind the door. "Indeed, we shall." she answered. She took his hand and away they went, dancing in rhythm to the slow music. Once again, Serena looked once into Darien's dancing eyes before the dream took over. The Princess walked down the corridor. She turned the handle to what was her room and opened the door. If Serena had been concious enough, she would have gasped. On the bed was her prince, and he was DARIEN. Darien was the prince she truly belonged with. The Prince stood up, took her hand, tilted her back, and kissed her deeply. Serena fought for the dream to remain, trying to see what was happening. The prince annd princess were slowing undressing eachother, their eyes never losing sight of eachother. The dream blurred furiously as Serena heard the familiar sound of Darien's voice. "Serena. Serena! You did that thing again. Wake up!" She fluttered her eyes open, looking into the eyes that had sent her into her bliss. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Okay Serena. There's something you're not telling me. I think we're close enough now that you can trust me." Darien comforted her as they sat in his car atop the hill. "Darien, it will scare you off. It's about commitment." "Serena, I am fully commited to you and only you. I can't think of a single thing that would scare me away from you." He kissed her. "Oh, oh Darien. I have to tell someone! I've been having these dreams, for about 4 years now. They're about a princess with a kingdom on the stars. She has a prince, but I never saw him. I always wished desperatly each night that he would show his face, but never he did. Then you came to school, and all of my dreams were forgotten. I have lost track and hope of them as I get older. The first time I danced with you, the dreams were clear for the first time ever. I could live them, control them. When we danced, I felt something I'd never felt before, like we matched. You brought the dreams back. Last time, the princess was going towards her room. Just when we were dancing again, she made it. Inside was you. You as a prince. You took her hand and you danced with her and kissed her. The last thing I saw was them undressing eachother, very slowly. I think I am the Princess in the dream, and you are my prince. We belong together Darien. I love you." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Darien was taken back by this sudden rush of feelings pouring from Serena. He had no intent of ever leaving her, even though her dream sounded a little insane, yet somehow, he felt as though he had been waiting all his life to hear it. "Serena, I love you too. I'm not scared, I think it has brought us closer together in a way. Serena, I need you. I want you! More than anything I've ever wanted before! I want your love, personality, soul, and body. Serena, I really love you." "Oh, oh Darien!" Serena threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply, feeling his warmth spread through her body. "Wait..." she whispered suddenly. "What?" "You, you want my body?" "Well, yeah. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met Serena. Your body is shapely and perfect, unlike any I've ever seen before. I need everything about you." "Darien, I, I don't know. I mean we're only-" "I know that Serena. But if love can bring us this close, then I'd rather not wait. I love you. And I want to prove it. Please Serena. It will only be an expression of our everlasting love!" Darien blurted, obviously having planned this speech long ago. "Darien, no. That's all I can say right now. No. No! NO!" "Serena, calm down! It's okay, for now. Well, I better go. After this talk, I'm kind of tired." Darien walked out the door without giving either of them room to speak again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day at school Darien avoided her. She didn't need this now. Not after she had made herself venerable like that. Maybe she should just give it. It would be a lovely expression of feelings. She would, that night too. She and Darien would make love. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Darien, good to see you tonight!" Serena greeted him at the door. "Listen Serena. I'm really sorry. I had no right to try and force you into something like that. I hope I can make up for it tonight. ~Oh, you sure will!~ Serena thought hungrily. Darien took her to a lovely Italian restaurant for dinner, and to a hot night club for dancing. Darien followed many people's examples and dragged Serena into a corner to hopelessy make out with her. She pulled him back into the crowd however for more dancing. All Darien could do was watch her beautiful body move to the music, wanting her more than ever. He eagerly joined her, running his hand across the smooth fabric of her dress onto her soft breast. Serena started, but settled in as the sensation felt strangely good. "Darien..." she breathed. "Let's go." he whispered. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I'll be right in!" Serena called as she headed for the bathroom as Darien headed for the bedroom. After Serena emerged she got a strange feeling of de ja vou as she headed for the bedroom. She walked down the hallway, her heart telling her he was in there. She turned the handle slowly. The door opened and he was there, on the bed, waiting. She realized dimly that her room beared an incredible likeness to the princess's in her dream. Darien took her in his arms and kissed her, and they danced to the music heard only in their heads. Slowly she took Darien's shirt off, throwing it aside. "Let's finish your dream." Darien whispered intimatly into her ear. Serena jolted in remembrance of her dream. "Darien, I, don't think we should..." "Serena, this is playing out perfectly. Face it, it's meant to be." "No Darien." "Serena." "No!" she yelled urgently. "Serena! Don't do this!" Serena broke his grip on her and ran from her room. ~Don't look back, don't turn back, don't do anything. Just keep running.~ her mind screamed. "Serena come back!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day was Saturday. She had ran out of her house and hidden in the bushes until she saw his car leave. The phone rang, waking her finally from her awful dream of the princess. Knowing in her heart who it was, she refused to answer. She silently recalled her dream. ******************************************************************** The prince swayed in perfect time with the princess, his tuxedo halfway gone. She was left in full dress, pulled down halfway, revealing her silky bra. Suddenly someone burst into the room, looking remarkably like Crystal. "Princess! Emergency!" the girl disregarded the fact that her majesty was halfway naked. The princess looked disdainfully at the prince before pulling her dress up and rushing after the girl. "Princess! Wait! Come back!" Darien's voice called from the darkness. The Princess ran after the girl in her long skirts, knowing the mood between herself and the prince was completely ruined. #This had better be important!# she thought almost angrily. She ran through the corridor and came to the end to find... "Oh my goodness!" she shreiked. The prince ran after her, panicking because of her shreik of terror. "Oh lord, save us all." he breathed. ***************************************************************** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ################################################################# ***************************************************************** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Eager to know what happened? Well, sorry. You'll have to wait for the next part! It's my only choice! For those of you who have read all 3 parts and like them, thank you! I haven't been writing long, at least for this site. I really appreciate people who like my stories! So hang on, it will really get serious between Serena and Darien next story! They got close.... Until next story!!!! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Serena was up, showered, and dressed in a half hour. The phone rang again. Again she ignored it, not wanting to talk to Darien. Again the phone rang, and Serena finally gave in. "Hello?" "Serena? Oh thank goodness you answered!" "What is it Darien?" "It's, it's an, accident. I-knew I had to tell you." "Darien, what happened?!" Serena was surprised Darien wasn't mentioning the previous night. "Crystal, she was involved. It sounds bad." "Oh." Serena held back the oncoming tears with all she could. She couldn't let Darien hear her crying over Crystal. "Should I pick you up?" "Sure." "Ok. I'll be right over." Serena hastily hung up and cried her eyes out, praying Crystal would be okay. *********************************************************************** The princess broke into uncontrollable tears. It turned out that Crystal had a twin sister, rarely ever seen. The princess looked upon the mangled and torn body of her most trusted advisor, her best friend, Crystal. The lifeless eyes stared out at her, as if begging her to help. "Murdered." the prince whispered, almost unbelievingly. "Find the killer, and bring him to me!" the princess ordered. "But, princess, in a muder as bad as this, the police should really handle it." the prince tried to convince her. "I want him brought to me!" the princess ordered again, flipping her head around while tears flew around her face. ******************************************************************** Serena answered the door, trying to dry her eyes before Darien saw. She opened the door and attempted a smile. But she couldn't and burst again into tears, falling into his arms. He held her close while she cried in his arms. "I need to get there." she managed through tears. Darien led her to the passenger side of his Mustang and closed the door. He climbed in and painfully listened to Serena's tears all the way there, fearing their destination even more. What if Crystal was dead? Serena would never be the same. He couldn't stand to see her like this. They arrived at the crash, but it was mainly blocked off. Serena made her way through with much difficulty, finally seeing only the ambulance driving away. "Damn!" she cursed. She ran back to Darien and said "Follow the ambulance." She climbed in the car and closed the door harshly. Darien didn't complain as he raced after it. They arrived the Tokyo National Hospital, and Serena almost burst into fresh tears. People only came here when it was serious. "Oh gods." Darien heard her say under her breath. Without any more hesitation, Serena got out and headed for the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Where is Crystal Forty's room? She was just brought in." Serena asked the desk attendant as soon as she walked in. "Forty? She's in the ER right now. Are you a relative?" Serena glanced at Darien as he chose to nod at her. "I'm her sister." Serena said, trying to sound truthful. "Okay. Name? You should be on her family record." Serena almost panicked had she not that instant remembered Crystal's twin, who she never saw. "My name is Cassidy." "Okay Cassidy. Go to the waiting room. It shouldn't be long." Serena had to go sit by Darien and hold back more tears. Darien took her in his arms, wishing her pain away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Two hours later, the same clerk came into the almost empty waiting room and said, "Cassidy?" It took Serena a minute to remember that was her name for now. "Oh, yes?" "She's ready to be visited. But, she, well, I'll leave that to the doctor to tell you." Serena entered Crystal's room to see a vision much like the one in her dream. Crystal lay there motionless, and didn't even seem to hear Serena enter. "Cassidy. It's been so long." Serena's heart broke. She believed her sister had really come to see her. "Um, it's Serena. I said I was Cassidy to get in faster, they never would have let me in. I'm sorry." "Serena? Oh my gods! I'm so happy it's you and not that rat of a sister! I'm so glad to see you!" Serena was surprised. "Oh gods Crystal! Are you okay! I can't take the fact that you were in the ER for two hours! Gosh I was so worried!" "It was a head-on collision. I was in the passenger seat. It hurt alot, but I blacked out almost immediatly. I was asleep the whole time I was in the ER, so I didn't feel anything. The doctor said I-I might not make it Serena! I don't want to die! I need someone by my side-please! Help me!" Serena cried again, this time in the arms of Crystal. "I'll- find you someone. I can't let you die Crystal! I'll do anything!" "Oh gods! Thank you Serena!" They burst into tears in eachother's arms. When finally Serena left, she cried harder into Darien than before. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When they arrived back at her house, Serena made a huge decision in the blink on eye. Her mind was set suddenly. She needed love, and she would make no longer. "Want to come in?" she asked suddenly, trying to still sound bummed and teary. "Sure. Anything Serena." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Darien was wishing sadly there was something he could do to cheer Serena up. She made tea, just like the night before. "Dance with me. I need to see my dreams." Serena demanded. Darien obeyed. He was prepared to bow to her every command tonight, he promised himself of that. She let her dream take over instead of her reality. ******************************************************************** "We've found the culprit your majesty. Here he is." They threw a tired and poor-looking man at her feet. "Oh my." the princess whispered. "Did you murder Crystal?" she asked honestly. "No! I swear. I was her lover! I came here to bring her back. She is not dead, not forever! I can bring her back! Please! Please let me bring her back!" The princess nodded without thought. "Bring her back. I know you can." her warm smile flooded him with relief. Darien shooed the guards away. She led the man to the grave of her best friend. ******************************************************************** "Darien." "Yes Serena?" "I want to love you." "Don't you already?" "No, I want to make love to you." "Serena, you've been through a lot tonight, are-are you sure?" "Yes!" She kissed him quickly, before any protest escaped his mouth. "Serena, I don't think-" "Don't think. Just act on passion and love tonight." Darien , despite himself and his guilt, felt a painful bulging in his pants. Serena would not let him escape. She unzipped his pants and grabbed his member playfully. "Oh-" he gasped. She ripped off his shirt and got off the couch. She began a strip show for him, not thinking about her actions in the least. Darien fought with all his might to zip his pants back up and put his shirt on to rescue her from her decision before she made a horrible impulse mistake. He almost stayed as she threw her shirt at him from behind her back and her bra quickly after. She approached him with her eyes closed, hoping for him to kiss and hold her full breasts, but Darien got out of the situation before her bra was even off. She heard the door as approached where he had been. She opened her eyes and tried to chase him, her top gone, out the door to convince him by her appearanc to come back. "Darien!!! I need you! Please come back!" Darien did get an eyeful as he pulled out though. Angrily Serena went back inside. He had gotten away, she wanted so bad for him to give her love that night. She sighed and though of her dream. Someone had come for Crystal. A secret lover. She would ask Crystal when she visited the next day. It was all she could do as she pulled her bra and shirt back on. 


End file.
